fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Demon King (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary The Demon King was the final boss of Everybody Wants to Rule the World 1. He was the leader of the Lacriman Demon Realm and the first and strongest demon born from Lacrima Nolche's flesh. During the finale of Everybody Wants to Rule the World 1, he was placed in charge of protecting the Idol of Regret, a statue imbued with Lacrima's Divine Authority (as Lacrima had by this point ascended and left the world) that endlessly generated demons to fuel the Demon Swarm, and grant them many of the powers and resistances they required to consume the multiverse in the face of opposite. Although the swarm managed to consume two of the 10 universes, the Demon King was defeated by the combined efforts of several of the heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Unknown, title is the Demon King Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Tens of thousands of years Classification: Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Casually blocked all of Mikage's sword attacks, deflected Weaboo's punches with his swords), Law Manipulation with the Book of Law (Can write new laws of reality to apply to the Lacriman Demon Realm, but it is non-combat applicable as it requires him to actually write the law in the book which would be difficult in combat), Gravity Manipulation (Via the Book of Law), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Via Book of Law was making all intruders in his realm turn into powerless 2D cutouts), Transmutation (Via Book of Law, was transforming all intruders in his realm into mirrored glass statues), Teleportation (Uses teleportation quite frequently in combat to attack his enemies from all angles), Attack Reflection (Any attack that does physical damage to him, even if the attack has other effects, will have its effects strike the attacker instead), Pain Manipulation (Wounds caused by his swords hurt with far more pain than they should, even bypassing Mikage's resistance to pain, as the pain is felt not only on the body but in the mind and soul as well), Blood Manipulation (Wounds caused by his swords bleed far more than natural), his swords can block attacks that hit on all levels of existence (Deflected Weaboo's punch with his swords), Mind Manipulation and Resistance Negation (Wields the Authority of the Demon King, which allows him to control any being that is a demon or includes some kind of demonic nature within them, bypassing their normal resistance to mind manipulation, allowing him to control David's actions after David absorbed many demons), Causality Manipulation (Used Event Shifting to nullify David's Phenomena Intervention and stop his Ouroborous chains moving "faster than causality"), Intangibility (Can briefly displace himself from the time axis, allowing him to dodge attacks as he no longer exists within the timeline to be hit by them, including avoiding Weaboo attacking with "Time itself"), Invulnerability Bypassing and Resistance Negation (Thanks to his higher dimensional Divine Authority his attacks have a purge-defense function that bypasses invulnerability and resistances such as Mikage's The World) Resistance to Pressure Points (Unaffected by Coolguy McChad's pressure point strikes), Reality Warping, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Black Holes, Void Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Absorption, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, Radiation Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Illusion Manipulation (Unaffected by David's passive abilities. Unaffected by the passive mind hax of David's Ouroborous. Unaffected by Azuma's reality warping. Unaffected by Weaboo's passive abilities. Wields a significant portion of Lacrima Nolche's Divine Authority which granted him his resistances. Survived being in the centre of Mikage's Black Hole to the void. Was not absorbed by David mass absorbing demons. Demons are resistant to acid. Could not be eaten by Barian. Resisted Almighty attacks), Transformation (By removing his outer shell, he gains many new abilities at the cost of teleportation, including Soul Manipulation (His mirror shards cut the soul), Conceptual Manipulation, Type 8 Immortality Negation and Non-Existence Interaction with Zekken: Mukyuu Sandan (A swordbeam that blows away concepts and even destroys that which does not exist and cannot be removed from the world, which was able to blow away David Beckum's Avatar, which was described as a hole in reality), Intangibility (Can disperse into a storm of mirror shards to mitigate damage - every mirror shard must be individually affected, can shatter into even smaller mirror shards to break free of being held in place), Regeneration (Low-High, can pull all his mirror shards back together after they are separated), Power Mimicry (Can create a blade made of mirrors that reflects the attributes and powers of whatever is reflected in its blade, allowing it to mimic all the powers of Mikage's Finem Vitae and Acies, clashing with them equally even after the swords were imbued with Almighty power), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control all the mirror shards of his body), BFR, Sealing and Power Nullification (His ultimate attack transforms all of his mirror shards into portals that BFR whatever slice off into a mirror dimension and seal it there - matter, souls and mana/ki/etc are all BFR'd separately meaning the victim can't use any of their abilities once trapped there as the power source for their abilities are separated, and can't regenerate either) Attack Potency: Multi Galaxy Level (Fought many of the strongest heroes of EWTRTW1, including Coolguy McChad, Mikage, Azuma, David and Barian, casually carving them apart) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily fought with Coolguy McChad, Mikage, Azuma, David and Barian) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi Galactic Durability: Multi Galaxy Level Stamina: Limitless (Powered by the Idol of Regret which was consuming infinite souls to fuel itself) Range: Tens of meters normally, inter-planetary with law manipulation Standard Equipment: Dual Swords that can inflict extra pain and bleeding. Intelligence: High (Ruled the Demon Realm for tens of thousands of years. Fought with most of the cast of EWTRTW1 in battle) Weaknesses: His core is a baby demon made out of a chunk of Lacrima's flesh and can be targetted to kill him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Law Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pain Users Category:Blood Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users